


Мари Луид идет издалека

by showsforsnails



Category: Kefahuchi Tract - M. John Harrison, Viriconium - M. John Harrison
Genre: AU, Crossover, Folklore, Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showsforsnails/pseuds/showsforsnails
Summary: Пре-канон, насколько это вообще возможно в этом каноне, использованы в основном рассказы "Ламия и лорд Кромис" и "Рыцари Вирикониума". Кроссовер в каком-то смысле с "Трактом Кефахучи".





	Мари Луид идет издалека

В юности Осгерби Практал носил короткую куртку с лентами на рукавах, но не был учеником убийцы; в эту профессию он пришел намного позже, в результате длинной цепочки случайных совпадений. В те годы Практал, носивший тогда другое имя (с тех пор он сменил много имен, каждое из которых забывал, когда оно переставало ему служить), ходил по трактирам, где пытался заработать несколько монет немузыкальным пением, неуклюжим танцем или исключительным умением ловить летающих вокруг свеч насекомых, не помяв их крылья. Ему приходилось выполнять и более странные поручения, требовавшие определенной осторожности.  
Он не удивился, когда в разговоре с одним из зрителей, приехавшим в столицу из провинции князьком, зашла речь об обряде, сопровождавшемся одной из спетых им песен.  
\- Я бывал в том квартале, - сказал он, - где по определенным дням по улице проносят надетый на палку овечий череп, плюющийся неудачей. Но я знаю, что кое-где используют лошадиный череп со вставленными в глазницы бутылочными донышками.  
\- Он тоже приносит неудачу? - спросил его собеседник, болезненно-худой и бледный, с шрамами на обеих щеках.  
Будущий Осгерби покачал головой.  
\- Не только, - коротко сказал он и дальше не стал говорить.  
Когда на следующий день Осгерби, которого тогда звали Ламид, пришел в "Металлическое пробуждение", его уже ждал вчерашний собеседник из "Забытой синевы".  
\- Я хочу увидеть Мари, - сказал он вместо приветствия.  
\- С этим придется подождать.  
Где бы Ламид не оказывался после этого, он всюду натыкался взглядом на незнакомца, имя которого было ему все еще неизвестно. Иногда они перебрасывались парой слов, чаще молчали. Пока Ламид пел о малыше Джеке ("пусть он бедняк, но у него большая семья"), незнакомец сидел в тени, закутавшись в свой плащ, словно в кокон, и его зеленые глаза сверкали на худом лице цвета кости, словно бутылочное стекло.  
Куртка Ламида делалась ему все более мала, он вспарывал ее по швам и пришивал к рукавам новые ленты взамен истрепанных старых. Отросшие волосы он зачесывал наверх таким образом, что они торчали на голове ярко-красным гребнем. На среднем пальце правой руки он носил потемневшее от времени кольцо, где были выгравированы неизвестное животное и неразборчивая надпись.  
В первое холодное утро зимы Ламид вошел в "Ленивого жаворонка", стряхивая с одежды снежную крупу, и увидел своего незнакомца, который сидел на одном из своих обычных мест и пил подогретое вино.  
\- Нам пора.  
Незнакомец кивнул и поднялся. Они молча вышли.  
\- Далеко идти? - спросил незнакомец на улице.  
\- Сначала заплатите мне, - ответил Ламид.  
Пересчитав полученное, он кивнул:  
\- Первая часть пути короче всего. Нам нужно найти одну улицу... - он не стал ее называть, а незнакомец не стал спрашивать.  
В той части города, где они находились, дома когда-то строили наперегонки и в выбранных наспех местах, поэтому улицы в ней получились короткими, изогнутыми, пересекающимися под неожиданными углами, но Ламид в конце концов вывел своего спутника на относительно прямую и длинную улицу.  
\- Теперь, - сказал Ламид, - все, что нам остается, это идти прямо вперед.  
Они пошли мимо домов с распахнутыми дверями, домов с заколоченными окнами, домов с разбитыми стеклами и домов, целиком обвязанных толстыми цепями. Для окраин Врико в этом зрелище не было ничего необычного, поэтому спутник Ламида, погруженный в мысли о Мари Луид, ничего не спрашивал.  
В полдень они остановились у колодца, воду из которого Ламид прежде всего понюхал и плеснул на землю и только после этого разрешил ее пить. Из еды у них с собой было несколько пресных лепешек; одну из них Ламид разделил с незнакомцем. День был слишком теплым для зимы, светило яркое солнце.  
На закате Ламид огляделся и остановил свой выбор на доме с закрытыми ставнями и целой дверью, которую он сразу же запер изнутри, как только они вошли.  
\- Можно развести огонь, - сказал он, указывая на камин с оставшимися от жителей дома дровами, - а сторожить будем по очереди.  
Ночь прошла спокойно.  
На следующий день, когда они утром вышли из дома, незнакомец спросил, сколько осталось идти. Ламид сделал рукой неопределенный жест, щурясь от солнца и вглядываясь в уходящую от них улицу.  
\- Когда я увижу Мари? - настаивал незнакомец.  
\- Это решать ей самой.  
\- Я увижу ее, когда закончится эта улица?  
\- Все зависит от Мари, - сказал Ламид и больше на вопросы не отвечал.  
Когда вечером того дня они остановились на ночлег в четвертом из исследованных Ламидом домов, незнакомец прижал его к стене и приставил к горлу кинжал.  
\- Сколько это будет продолжаться? - спросил он. - Сколько еще ты будешь морочить мне голову?  
Ламид остался спокоен.  
\- Послушайте, - сказал он. - Мари появляется тогда, когда хочет, а не приходит на зов. Я до сих пор не видел признаков ее присутствия. Возможно, завтра вам... вы с ней встретитесь.  
\- Или ты просто ждешь появления своих сообщников, чтобы ограбить меня, - сказал незнакомец. - Я узнаю кольцо, которое ты носишь. Оно принадлежит Шестому дому. Кого ты ограбил, чтобы его получить?  
Ламид презрительно скривил губы.  
\- Я не возьму у вас ничего, что вы не дадите мне добровольно.  
Незнакомец покачал головой и выпустил его.  
Позже, во время скудного ужина, он заметил:  
\- Я до сих пор не представился, а ты не спрашивал, кто я.  
\- Так лучше, - ответил Ламид. - Мне не нужно знать, как вас зовут.  
Когда незнакомец предложил во сне согревать друг друга, Ламид напомнил, что спать они будут по очереди.  
К утру ударил мороз, поэтому идти им пришлось сквозь снег, по покрытой льдом мостовой. После полудня подул пронизывающий ледяной ветер. Ламид шел, озираясь по сторонам. Стоило ему увидеть подходящий дом, как он остановился, хотя еще не успело стемнеть.  
\- Здесь, - сказал он. - Ночевать будем здесь.  
Он закрыл дверь, запер ее и придвинул к ней стол.  
\- Сегодня? - спросил незнакомец.  
Ламид покачал головой.  
\- Не знаю, - сказал он. - Иногда, хотя все указывает на то, что она близко, она все-таки не появляется.  
Незнакомец кивнул и внезапно протянул Ламиду кинжал, которым недавно угрожал ему. У кинжала была костяная рукоять и кожаные ножны.  
\- Если станет опасно, мы сможем отбиваться вдвоем, - сказал он.  
Ламид ничего не ответил, но кинжал принял.  
Стемнело. Комната, где они ждали, была освещена только четырьмя найденными в доме свечами разной длины, от огрызка до длинной бледной свечи в позеленевшем от времени подсвечнике.  
\- Когда мы пойдем назад... - начал незнакомец, но Ламид шикнул на него.  
На улице ветер хлопал ставнями и дверями домов. Эти звуки постепенно превратились в стук шагов по замерзшей мостовой, которые приближались издалека к дому.  
Незнакомец, побледнев сильнее прежнего, оглянулся на Ламида и тот кивнул. В стуке шагов можно было различить звон колокольчиков.  
Теперь можно было расслышать поющие голоса, но нельзя было разобрать слова песни. Ламид, заранее приметивший полуразрушенную лестницу на второй этаж, медленно придвигался к ней.  
\- Мари Луид замерзла, - прозвучало на улице, - Мари идет издалека. Впустите Мари.  
\- Что я должен делать? - спросил незнакомец, не оборачиваясь.  
Ламид промолчал. Обычно не имело значения, что люди делали, но Мари любила, чтобы ей отвечали.  
В дверь постучали.  
\- Впустите Мари Луид, - пропели на улице. - Мари устала. Мари Луид, лошадь-не лошадь.  
В окно рядом с дверью заглянул лошадиный череп, и Ламид прижался к стене, чтобы избежать взгляда этих глазниц, в которых блестело бутылочное стекло.  
Незнакомец стоял посреди комнаты.  
\- Я, - начал он, - последний представитель Третьего дома...  
В дверь что-то ударило с такой силой, что сорвало ее с петель. Тяжелый дубовый стол медленно поехал по полу.  
\- Мари Луид замерзла. Мари голодна.  
Череп снова заглянул в окно. Как только он пропал, Ламид повернулся и полез наверх по лестнице, не обращая внимания на гневные крики и монотонное пение за своей спиной. Лестница, как он и надеялся, выдержала его вес, но человек, которого он привел, не смог бы вскарабкаться по ней при всем желании. Ламид добежал до пустого окна, из которого давно выбили стекло, перепрыгнул на крышу соседнего дома, удержался на ней и побежал дальше. Направление не имело значения, важнее всего было оставить между собой и Мари хотя бы четыре дома. В пятом можно было спрятаться, чтобы дождаться утра и найти выход с улицы.  
Самым трудным в этом ремесле был побег. Не было никакой гарантии, что Мари Луид, так и не насытившись, не обратит внимание и на самого проводника.


End file.
